Spirit Switch
by fate in the star
Summary: the squal to animel spirit boys. Via and the other go camping but what happend when the boys spirit animel goes to the girls. they have to figure out how to chang back befor it to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate in the star: I'm back with the squeal to Animal spirit boys so if you haven't read that then you won't get this. But for those of you who have, yes I'm back with a squeal Spirit switch. And it all thanks to all of you that have supported me and along with a Special thanks to Shades-soul for give me the idea in which without it I would not have been able to have a squeal. So without further blabbing from me here is the first chap of Sprit switch. **

**I don't own yugioh 5'd but I do own the plot and the oc's but the idea for the story goes to Shades-soul.**

**End of the school year**

It was lunch time at the last day at school. The girls walked to a nearby table and sat down. The boys soon came and sat down next to them spirit with keeper. But instead of the girl staying they got up and walked away sitting at another table.

"How long are they going to be mad?" Kalin asked looking over at the girls.

"I don't know as soon as Crow apologies." Jack stated.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Crow defended.

"Calm down Crow, I think we all should apologies to them." Yusei stated.

"Why?" the other three demanded, looking at him Yusei just sighed..

"You know it was there fault!" Kalin commented.

"Kalin got a point." Jack agreed.

"Come on we can be the bigger persons." Yusei stated.

"Why do we have to they should because it was there fault!" Crow stated.

"I can't believe the guys think all this is are fault!" Via snap.

"Well I mean it not completely there fault Via" Aki stated.

"I don't care who fault it was, they should apologies." Misty commented.

"I agree there being mean." Carly added. Aki just looked at her friends and sighed. Each group finished their lunch and left. The girls went to their lockers.

Via grab what she need and was about to shut her locker but it was shut for her by Crow.

"If you want me to thank you, you're wasting your time." She stated.

"Via, stop being mad I don't like it." He stated.

"As soon as you'll have apologized." She stated back.

"But it was your fault!" Crow whinnied.

"Then you have to deal with me being mad." And with that she stomps off.

"This is going to be a long day." Kalin ran his finger throw his hair.

"You got that right." Jack agreed. They were at Crow side as they watch there girlfriends walk away. But they heard laughing and turned around.

They say Aki talking to Yusei and they were laughing with each other.

"Hey Aki your talking to Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yes, we both made up because we are not stubborn like you 6 are." She stated and with that Yusei and Aki walked to class together. The other 3 girls were sitting in their sets and saw them walk in together.

"Yusei you apologize?" Carly asked.

"No Aki and I both made up because we are not stubborn like you 6." He stated as Aki and Yusei took their sets.

The girls for the rest of the class pondered over what they should say to the boys. And the guys did the same thing the guys wondered to their lockers after school on their last day.

"They are still mad at you 3?" Yusei stated in shock.

"Yep." The answered in unisons.

4 other boys approached them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Luke asked.

"Are Keepers are mad at us." Kalin informed them.

"So that what all that was about." Logan sounded like he just realized something.

"Yep" Jack confirmed.

"What you guys do?" Mike asked.

"Nothing!" yelled Crow, Kalin, and Jack.

"Sounds like something" Travis pried

"Well, I think we didn't do anything but here what happened. We're playing captor the flag, with the girls and they said we cheated. It was girls against boys and well come to find out they are sore losers because we won fair and square." Crow explain.

"You guys used your animal spirit forms to get past the girls didn't you?" Mike stated.

"Yeah so what! They didn't say we couldn't and then they get mad saying that not fair what if someone sees you and all that stuff." Jack argued there point.

"Well they do have a point." Logan stated.

"WHAT!" The Crow, Jack, and Kalin yelled.

"Well come on they worry about you as you do them and someone want to captor you and all that bad stuff." Travis told them.

"Yeah and that a Wessel thing to do I should know I am a Wessel. So you guys did cheat." Mike added.

"When did you guys get so smart?" Kalin asked.

"Ahhh that my friend is a secret." Luke teased. They all were laughing. And smile.

"hey sorry to make this short but we have to get going we promised the girls that we take them somewhere this summer." Travis told the other and with that him and Luke, Logan, and Mike left.

On the boys walk home they talked about what they were go to do Travis and them gave the boys a great idea. And when they got home they walked up stair to the girl's room.

"Hey girls could we talk to you?" Crow asked Via turned around

"Depends" she smirked.

"Alright we are sorry we shouldn't have done what we done but we were wonder how about this summer we go on a trip. A camping trip. They girls pondered over it.

"Alright" Via answered for the group. "Oh and by the way boys we're sorry too. We shouldn't have been mad for something so simply as a game of captor the flag."

"Apologize accepted." They smirked and drew there keeper in for a kiss.

**Fate in the star: yep the first chap done. Whoo. Alright. Yes I had them fighting in the first chap because I really wanted them too. I weird if you all haven't figured that out yet. But all in all the story going to be great I sooooooo excited. Of what to come. So last call of duty come to all of you is **

**REVIEW! Because I love to hear for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate in the star: hey I'm back with the next chap hope you all like.**

**VIA: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's in anyway put she owns the plot and the oc's**

The girls were packing in there room for their trip.

"This is going to be fun." Carly squealed.

"Yep is sure to be." Misty agreed. They fished packing there duffle bags and head down the stairs for the boys.

"hey why does it take longer for them to pack then us we are the girls." Via commented.

"Who knows probable because the lack of being able to get themselves up." Aki teased.

"Hey we heard that!" Jack snap.

"You were supposed to" Aki smirked turning around to see the guys. The boys came up to them smiling.

"Ready to go?" Kalin asked.

"Hummmmmmmmmm" the girls went.

"Aren't we the ones waiting on you guys?" Via teased.

"Can it Via." Crow came and wrap Via in a hug.

"fine we ready." Misty answered for the group.

"Wait a minute!" Zora called. Everyone stood still. "no one told me you all were leavening. This summer who idea was this." she demeaned. The group looked to one another.

"Via?" she questioned.

"It was… well it… was…. I mean.. you know and… well we were going to tell you." She rambled.

"VIA!" she snap

"The guys." Via was defeated. Zora glared at the boys.

"Explan now." She told the guys. Via stood behind Zora with the other girls. Mouthed sorry to them. Crow gave her a nodded to say it was all right.

"I know that we didn't tell you Zora but we were going to." Kalin tried.

"When! Going out the door." She stood her ground. Kalin took a step back.

"Zora we are very sorry we didn't tell you sooner it was a spurge of the moment type of thing. Could you forgive us and please allow us to go on the trip." Yusei asked.

"Why of cores Yusei a trip this summer sounds lovely. Have fun and stay out of trouble. Also keep the girls safe." And with that and a freakish smile she left.

"Alright Yusei how do you do that?" Crow asked. Yusei shrugged it off and the group left.

"So where are we going?" Carly asked.

"You'll see when we get there first we need to take the bus." The all walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

VIA POV

We've been hiking for an hour now. And my feet were hurting and the guys still won't tell us where we are going.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Just a few more minutes." Crow called to me.

"You said that 25 minutes ago!" I yelled.

"Via right this is taking too long you said it would only take a couple of minutes and here it is already an hour has past." Misty deafened.

"We know it just that it fast when we were in spirit formed. So we have to go slow because of you." Crow said the covered his mouth.

"What was that Crow?" I was mad.

"It nothing.. personal… but it.. was and I… meant and… well Sorry." He stated he waved his arms in front of him to defend himself.

"You dug your grave now Crow." Kalin informed him. Soon I ran at Crow to punch him he took off, I followed. He change into a crow and took to the air.

"Come on be a man and face me." I yelled in the trees.

"Well Via you never going to find him now." Aki stated.

"Alright Via, Crow didn't mean it that way." Yusei commented coming up to me.

"I know, I know." I mumbled and followed behind the group. I started to lag behind. Crow still didn't show up I sighed maybe I chased him off. But something shook me out of my thoughts as a pair of arms wrap around me and hugged me.

"Did my little bird miss me?" it asked.

"So you're done hiding?" I asked. The voice nuzzled my neck.

"Yep." It cooed.

"Good." I turned around still in the voice arms and kissed him deeply. I pulled away very aware that it didn't want me to stop.

"Just remember I'm the only one that can kiss or will kiss you like that." I teased; I'd stared in to the gray eyes of his.

"I'm sorry, I won't forget. Can I have another kiss?" Crow asked.

"Nope." I pop the p in the word and ran up to catch up with the other I felt him close behind me. I saw them all stop at a clearing up ahead.

"Wow" was all I could say as I approached it. In there was a small but elegant waterfall that fell in a small lake and a green scenery and clearing it was magnificent.

" Was the walk worth it?" Jack asked a smug like. Us girl just nodded to stunned to speak. But one of us could after a bit.

"What is this place?" Carly asked.

"It called Spirit Falls and only animal spirits know about it." Yusei informed her.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Aki asked

"Well yeah I believe so I don't see way not, we are so I pretty sure are keeper are." Kalin answered.

"Let all stop being downers and let get this trip started." Crow stated and grabbed my hand and lead me to the camp site. We sat up camp without flaw. We were having fun, the peacefulness was great. It was night time and we were all sitting around the camp fire.

"Hey guys thanks for this trip, this is great" Aki spoke for us.

"You're welcome." Yusei answered for the guys. The silent were peaceful. Crow whispered in my ear as I sat on his lap.

"Do I get that kiss now?" he smirked.

"Hummm, yeah I think my Crow deserves it." And I kissed him again.

"See you two final made up." Jack stated out loud making us break a part.

"Shut your trap Jack!" I yelled. Not even facing him.

"Come on we should get some rest tomorrows going to be fun." Kalin told the group. We all nodded in agree meant. Put the fire out and went to are separate tents after saying good night to one another. The night was peaceful and all was quite.

**Fate in the star: yeah ya people that the end of the seconded chap. Hope you all like please review. Oh and the fun part start next chap. So again please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate in the star: sorry it a short chap but I hope you all like. I OWN NOTHING but my oc's and the plot but the idea goes to Shades-soul.**

3 day has past and the group was having fun. They were sitting around the camp fire, trying to dry off from swimming.

"That water is Freezing!" Via teeth chattered as she shrived. Crow wrap his arm around her.

"It's supposed to be Via." Misty informed her.

"I know." She sighed. Everyone started to laugh.

"Alright, so what do you all want to do tonight?" Crow asked.

"How about sleep." Aik teased

"It a full moon it'll be light out, come on." He wined

"Crow right let do something how about go on a moon light hike?" Kalin suggested.

"Alright" Carly cheerfully stated.

As night came the girls sat waiting for the boys to emerge form their tent.

"Ok? how come we are always waiting for the guys?"

"Who know Misty?" Aki sighed.

"Probably because Jack can't find what he wants, blames Crow for taking it they start fighting and Yusei and Kalin have to stop them for fighting or when the items appears." Via explained.

"Wow Via it like you were there."Crow chuckled the boys were standing smiling at the girls.

"Are we that obvious?" Kalin asked running his hands through his head.

"Yeah Kalin you are." Misty stated

"Let's get going." Yusei toted the group everyone nodded and from some strange reasons they let Jack lead.

**VIA POV**

We were following Jack for over 3 hours. That was more than a hike. I walked over to Crow.

"Crow is this a prank because it not funny, it late." I was concerned and tired.

"No Via it not, I'm getting worried too." he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think we are lost." Aki commented

"Yeah Jack I think we need to turn around." Yusei agreed.

"The camp is just up ahead." Jack called back to us. We all sighed and kept going. But we came to a Mountain side with no camp in sight.

"This isn't right?" Jack looked around

"NO JACK YOU THINK!" yelled Crow and Kalin.

"Guys it late, Pleases don't fight." Misty and I put our hands on Crow and Kalin shoulders. Carly clutch on to Jack arm, they calmed down.

"Let's get some rest and head back in the morning." Yusei suggested we nodded in agreement and we all walked to the nearby cave. We didn't have the energy to start a fire so I curled up in Crow arms to keep warm.

**NO POV**

As the girls curled up with their sprits the moon shown down over the couples, as a mysteries figure walked in.

"4 keepers, 4 sprits now lay asleep full moon grant me thy power switch the two is what I desired the spell is spoken the deed will be done my revenge is near this shall be fun." He cast the spell and then left the cave leaving 4 sleeping boys but with them laid a ruby tinted crow, A light black tinted arctic fox, and burgundy hair wolf and a black furred lynxes all asleep.

**Fate in the star: There you have it. What will happen when the wake up so. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think. And thank you to all that have, and will review this story and thank you to all that read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate in the star: SOOOO SORRY for the late update. A lot of things are happening. And sorry it short.**

**VIA POV:**

I was wakening up and saw that crow was bigger than me. when I leaned to get up I was really closes to the ground, Also I had wings, Crow wings that were a tinted with ruby red I panicked looking around and saw that the other were asleep but the only different was the girls were the spirit animals I jump on Crow's shoulders and squawked in his ear he moved and brushed me away like a bug. I tried again but this time I peaked his check.

"WHAT!" I heard Crow snap sitting up he looked around and notices me on his shoulder. Then I saw the others then back at me.

"This isn't good is it?" he stated, for that I pecked him again.

"Ok, Ok, Via stop." he put his hand up to defend himself from my attacks.

"Will figure this out." He told me calming me down our ruckus woke the others.

"Crow keep it down this is no time for.." Jack stop, noticing Crow and then me the looking down at the lynxes that was just wakening up. The other boy did the same and replied with the same answers.

"Shit!" soon we were all around trying to figure out what happened. the boys found out they can't take there spirited animal form. Making this turn of event worst. The boys were going on and on. Me and the other girls found out we can talk to each other telepathically

.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"WE are trying to figure that out." Misty informed her.

"Well whatever happen we can't panic." Aki stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure it a faze" I skeptically added, After a bit more of talking. We change back into are human forms.

"Good. You girls change back." Jack huffed we just glared at him.

"This isn't our fault!"Kalin added

"We Know!" we all told them we girls just sighed.

"Did you girls try to change back just now?" Yusei asked.

"No." I informed him

"Then the transformations are random." He sighed we look at him with what do you mean.

"In other words you change between the two without knowing, when where or how." Crow enlighten us.

"Great." Aki voice held sarcasm as the rest of us sighed. We stood in silent for a bit longer.

"Let's talk to Martha maybe she'll know what going on." Yusei bock the silent. We nodded and left.

**NO POV:**

A man watched the group with the sinister smirk on his face.

"What will you do now or will all you die when time runs out." He cackled as the group walked out of his satisfied green eyes sight.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like I'll try to update a soon as I can please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	5. chapter 5

**Fate in the star: Sorry for the long wait my grandfather had surgery and I been at the hospital and then I had manger writer block and I did like what I had written but with help with starmoonlight23 help me out of my writers block so thank you Star! So without further ado I do not own Yugioh 5'ds but I do own the plot and the oc's. **

They group left the cave and followed the path they were on last night and continued walking from there. The girls stop.

"Guys?" they asked the boys stop in their tracks and turned to face the 4 confused looking girls and walked over to them.

"What's up?" they asked worry lined there face.

" Do you fell like someone is following us?" Via asked. The boys looked at each other and then looked back at the girls but their eyes when past the girls to the bushes behind them.

"I don't see anyone Via." Crow answered.

"But let's not stick around and find out either. We need to figure out what going on, and for that we need Martha." Kalin added the girls nodded and continued up the path. The boys took one more look behind them and whispered.

"What do you guys think?" Yusei asked his voice low.

"I think the girls sense something but sent we don't have are animal forms, there sensing it but they don't know what, for all we know it a rabbit." Jack answered his voice hushed.

"Sad to say but Jack got a point, let not worry them right now, for all we know this could all be a faze. Let's just get to Martha's." Kalin added the boys nodded but couldn't help with one more glances before they rushed to catch up with the girls up ahead.

In the bushes that the boys happen to glances at a figure emerged with a meaningful smirk.

"Luck for me the hero's can't scent me and the girls can't figure it out. It's a luck day for me. And this just get better and better. Wouldn't father be proud of me. I can't wait to see the game play further in to my hands." He laughed and started walking down the path out of eye sight form the other.

The teens sat in Martha sitting room telling them all that happened up until now. Sent the cave the girls turned into the spirited animals 3 times and turned back.

"You took them to sprite falls!" Martha yelled at the boys. Making the girls looked at each other. Making them feel a lot worst.

"What's wrong with that?" Crow asked Martha sighed and sat down.

"Nothing, but taking them to the cave _is _the problem and you boys didn't know." She told them

"Didn't know what?" Kalin asked

"You were in spirit cave it a place, when at a full moon can switch roles form keeper to spirit and spirit to keeper!" she explained.

"WHAT!" the teens jump from there sets.

"you all heard me." she told them.

"But it fix's able right?" the all said at the same time.

"it might be." But she wasn't so sure. The group stood in silent. " I have to check be right back." She got up and lefted the room.

VIA POV:

"Why couldn't she say this was a fazes." I sighed and sat back down.

"I think we were all hoping the same thing." Misty stated.

"Well this is all Jack fault because he lead us to the cave." Crow glared at Jack.

"MY Fault, how is it my fault!"

"IF you turned around like we said we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well you all let me lead!" he shot back.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is!" Aki shout out making them stop.

"Aki right what we need to do is figure out how to fix's this whole thing." I added.

"So in other words we have to work together." Yusei agreed.

"I got bad news." Martha walked back into the room.

"What kind of bad news?" Crow asked.

"Well apparently you have until the next full moon to change back or you all die." We all looked at her.

"What!" we yelled.

"Yes, but that not all you have to have, a spell to change back. And how you got in this stated is someone casted the spell to change you, there maybe someone after you." Martha voice was grim.

"Anything else."

"You have to go to the twin cave it called the keeper cave and it a week journey from the other cave, it on the other side of the mountain. " Martha told us it took as about a day and a half to get her we had to move.

"Alright we leave as soon as we can, thanks Martha." She nodded

"Good luck to all of you, here the spell you need, take care." And with that we lefted. The boy's grab each of our hands and drag us off separately into the green house. I smiled at the fact that this was the place we played prank on the boys the last time we were in here. I couldn't help the smile we came to the places where I had hid from Crow and where I first met the twins.

"What is it Crow?" I asked he stayed quite the whole trip.

"Via? I want you to know that well. What I mean to say is that, I think this could be dangerous and I worried about what going to happen with all of this and sent I don't have my animal form I feel like I'm going to let you down, and you will get hurt and and and." I stop him with my finger I never seen Crow this worried before.

"Crow everything is going to be alright, I know it." I told him I looked into his steal gray eyes that look so helpless I notices the word that shimmered in his eyes How?

"You're feeling human it natural to be afraid and all that, I do your just not use to it because of the circumstances, Crow you are brave and we will handle this together and nothing can bet us." I couldn't believe I said all that even I had dought but I could feel it was harder for him because and I hate to admit it but I think he feeling helpless without his spirit from. And I need to be there for him it like he lost a part of himself well he did but that not the point right know.

"And when did you become so calm?" he asked.

"Because Crow we here together." And with that I kissed him which he returned I felt him relaxes and pulled me closer.

"We should get going?" I told him he nodded and we lefted.

**AKI POV**

Yusei took me to the rose part of the green house and I smile reach my faces as I remember Yusei hang upside down. I still didn't know why he brought me here.

"Yusei?" I asked he smiled but it was a sad smile he figured a black rose.

"Yusei. What's up you never been like this?" I tried to get him to tell me the reasons he was acting like this.

"Well Aki I don't know how this will all play out, and I worried to tell you the truth. I mean this isn't normal and we don't know who is after us." He move he gaze from the rose to me. I walked closer to him and grabbed the rose from his hand.

"Remember when you told me I was like a rose with it different shades, and I was like a puzzle you need to figure out?" I smiled at him he nodded.

"Well think of it this way, we might not know what going to happen and it might have some different shades to it but we figure this puzzle out together." I told him I peck him on the cheek.

"Thank Aki." And with that we lefted.

**Carly POV:**

Jack lad me to the clearing where he was at when he landed in the mud. I suppress the giggle because I knew he didn't want to remember that part he sat down on the rock that was right there.

"Jack is everything ok?" I asked. He hard gaze made me rethink my questions.

"No Carly it not! What do you think is happening have you not paid attention?" He yelled at me his words cut deep.

"I'm sorry Jack it just I know what been going on.. it just, we'll get it figure out, because we're here for each other." My voice was soft.

"Your right Carly, I'm sorry I'd snap.. it's just." He started.

"I know." I replied and he wrap me in a hug.

"Thanks" I heard him whisper in my hair.

**Misty pov**

Kalin took me to the fruit trees the same ones I hide in last time we were here. He picked up an apple that fell from one of the trees and throw it.

"Kalin?" I asked looking at him he still was turned away from me.

"Kalin? I said with more forces. Still he did turn around I picked up an apple that was by my feet and throw it at him hitting him.

"What?" he hissed holding his head were the apple hit him.

"Well I wouldn't have to throw it if you just turned around the first two times. Kalin why did you bring me here?" I asked

"It just.." he stop he usually good with his words.

"Hey, I know but we will figure this all out. Don't worry so much Kalin. Everything will be fine because we are in this together. And that all that matters." I pecked him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Trust me on this one. You did say my kiss bring miracles." And with that I place my lips softly on his.

He smiled at me when we parted and we lefted to start our advancer.

NO POV:

The group meet up at the entrances of the green house with renew spirits and set off to fix what has been done.

"So ready to go?" Via cheerfully asked.

"No we're just standing here Via." Jack snap. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"We leavening now Via?" Yusei informed her and soon they shoulder there hiking packs they lefted in Martha's living room, and lefted back to the caves. As the moon slowly rise in the night sky.

**Fate in the star: so that it hope you all like it and sorry again for the late update. So please leave a review and tell me what you think thank you.**

**LOVEZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate in the stat: sorry for the late update trying to fix's the holes in the story. Anyway I hope you all like. Thanks again so Via.**

**Via: alright so Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's but she dose own the plot and the oc's like me thank you. Enjoy the chap.**

It was stormy as the teens ran for cover shortly after leaving Martha's. The girls were in the animal forms the wind was starting to pick up.

"We need to find shelter." Yusei yelled over the wind.

"There a tree with a hole in the side with deep roots up ahead." Kalin announced, the teens ran for it. And settled in the tree cave. When they got there the girls shook dry making the guys even more wet. They glared at the girls.

"Was that necessarily?" Jack asked. Glaring at them. Aki nodded her head yes.

"We wouldn't of, done that?" Crow stated, Via flown over to him and peck him on the head.

"OWwwe, Alright we would have." He corrected himself.

"Dang Via your mean you know that?" Crow pouted causing her to peck him again. The scene made everyone laugh.

"Alright you two that enough. Let just get some rest as soon as the rain stop, we'll get moving." Yusei informed the group. They girls nodded and the boys agreed, with that girls curled up to the guys and they were just as happy to have them there.

**Via pov:**

I slept by Crow but I soon turned back into my human form I sat up and looked around. The other girls turned back to I notices they were up too. The rain still fell into the night. Even though we're not in animal forms we can still communicate telepathy.

"So what do you guys think?" Carly asked us.

"I think this is going to be more trouble then we thought." Misty informed us.

"Let me guess you all feeling it to?" I ask them. They nodded.

"This is bad. What should we do?" Aki asked we look at each other then at the guys that were still asleep.

"It been a short time scents this all started should we worry them?" Misty asked looking back at Kalin.

"NO not now I think it best we just keep it a secret until …" I started but couldn't finish.

"Until we know for sure. And hopeful we get transformed back before it too late and we don't have to find out what it is." Aki finished for me.

"your right. " Misty agreed with what we said.

"We should get some sleep before the guys know we are awake." Carly added we broke or telepathic communication and went to sleep. I listened to the sound of the rain hitting the ground to la me to sleep.

_Dream:_

_I was trap I couldn't move I struggled and struggled and struggled but nothing help I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I was caught in a spider's web. I panicked I looked around for the spider and yet it was slowly advancing. Towards me it hung over me with it fangs. _

"_you'll be the first to lose." It said and bit_ me _I slowly I lost more strength and my world went dark._

_End dream:_

"Hey Via wake up, come on the rain stop." I heard Crow voice call to me. I still didn't open my eyes as I tried to calm down.

"Alright I'm getting up." I told him swatting him away.

"That dream again. It'll be alright that all it is a dream." I told myself as I got up I felt weak as I tried to stand Crow caught me.

"Via you alright?" he asked I looked at him

"Yeah I'm fine. Just didn't get my footing that all." I told him I gave the best smile I could managed hoping to reassured him and myself.

"Alright." He said but I could tell he wasn't too sure. I looked at the other girls I could tell they felt the same as I did. I open my mind to them.

"Via are you alright?" Aki asked me.

"I'll be alright how are you, Misty, Carly you too." I asked them.

"We'll be fine." I heard them say. We started to walk. As we closed are mind to each other.

"How much longer?" I heard Jack grumble.

"WE lost a lot of time due to the storm last night so we have to make up time." Kalin stated.

"So another day or so, to get to that cave." Yusei informed us. We nodded and before we knew it I was a crow again I was serious getting annnoyed with this.

"Dam not again." I heard Jack grumble. Doesn't he know we don't like this anymore then he does? I'm each time we go in these forms the weaker were getting but if we told them that then they would worry more. I pop on Crow shoulder. He looked at me.

"You know you can fly?" I would have pecked him for that comment, but I didn't feel like it.

"Via?" I heard him say but I didn't answer not that I could always and he drop it soon after. Hopeful.

I open my mind to the others.

"This is bad." I told them.

"No da Via?" Misty stated

"Via are you ok your acting different?" Carly asked me.

I sided.

"I just haven't been sleeping that all." I told the truth.

"Via that bad, were losing energy because of this but if you don't sleep you'll.." Aki started to lecture me.

"I know Aki but I just can't. " my voice betrayed what I felt.

"Via what happing?" Misty asked again.

"So you guys haven't been having the nightmares?" I asked instead.

"NO." they said

"Then it just me don't worry I'll be fine." I try to cheer my voice up.

"Fine alright, but maybe we should tell them what's happening." Carly suggested

"Carly we discuss this last night, we can't they have enough to worry about and I think on their minds it their fault. I don't want to cues them more guilt or worry." Misty explained to Carly.

"Alright I see the point," she sighed. We walked the rest of the way until nightfall then we change back.

"About time." Jack stated but my world felt dizzy and blackness came and soon my world went dark last I heard was the boys saying our names.

**Fate in the star: hope you all like. If something aren't making senses just ask me and I'll explain I know I'm trying to polish up the kinks in the story. Anyway thanks to all those that review. And thanks to all that will review and lastly please REVIWE. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FATE IN THE STAR: soooooooooo sorry to keep you all waiting I had manger writer block and couldn't think of anything but with help from a great fan fiction friends Starmoonlight23 . I got this chap written with new inspiration and for that I thank you Star and this chap is for you. **

**VIA: Remember, Fate in the star, does not own yugioh 5d's but she dose own the plot and the oc's like me. Thank you.**

**NO pov:**

The boys held the keeper in their arms looking at them wondering what could of happen to them.

"Via Wake up!" Crow desperately cried.

"Crow I don't think that going to work." Kalin told him glancing back to Misty. They looked at the keepers thoughts wondering why they collapse.

"Let get them some Where." Yusei suggested, the other boys nodded as they lifted the girls up.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH" the turned around to the laughter there stood before them was a boy with red hair and green eyes glaring joyful at the boys. "Look like the girls couldn't handle the loss of energy." He mocked the boys glared at the new guy.

"what do you mean?" Jack growled.

"Simple the little keeper couldn't restrain from coming into my web." He informed the group.

"Who and the Hell are you anyways?" Yusei blue eyes glared daggers at the boy.

"Who am I, well that simple I'm the son of the guy you killed, you and your worthless keepers. I am Kapara." He introduced. "And you are caught in my web." He sickly smirked the boys couldn't move as their arms and legs were stuck to a single string woven around them.

"When did!" Crow ask in horror.

"You fell for my trap, I knew you be coming this way." Kapara boasted.

"But then you're a?" Yusei started to say.

"Yes I'm the sprite of the spider" Kapara confirmed "and you guys are my pray." And with that the boy fell paralyzed to Kapapa venom.

**Girls pov**

The girls awoke and looked around.

"What happened?" Carly asked rubbing her head.

"I don't know but it felt like something stung me." Misty stated also sitting up.

"Wait isn't there people missing?" Via asked looking around. The girls made eye contacted with one another all saying the same thing the boys were missing.

"Alright, ok calm down, we'll find them it not like they got kidnapped." Aki commented though she wasn't all too sure about that. They got up and looked around Via pick something from a tree a single string of silk.

"Guys?" her voice was scared as the situations played in her head, the other girls rushed to her as she held it out.

"What do you make of this?" Via asked.

"It looks like a spider silk." Misty confirmed

"Why is that important, we're in the woods?" Aki brushed it off.

"True but my dreams I've been having had a spider in it." Via continued" and he was after us." The other girls looked at the string.

"You don't think?" Carly voice was shaking

"We have to find them fast" Aki stated looking more around.

"How? We don't have are keeper abilities like last time." Misty informed them.

"Well think of something we have to." Via tried to sound confident but she knew that there was little hope. But they all knew that they had to keep hold of that hope till the very end and they will.

**Fate in the star : Sorry for the long wait but here is some fakes about what KAPARA NAME IS.**

*************KAPARA: is one the local name of the****Redback Spider, Jockey Spider, Red back Spider , Red-back Spider. It lives in the Region in Australia **

_**Region**_**  
>Australia <strong>

_**Countries**_**  
>Australia, Belgium, Japan, New Zealand <strong>

_**Local Names**_**  
>Murra-ngura , Kapara , Kana-jeri<strong>

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate in the star: sorry for the late up date life been hectic. I had to finish my outfit for a cosplay for an anime convections. ( I dress up as Aki!) so here the next chap I try to update next week. I own nothing that is Yugioh 5'ds but I do own my oc and the plot. **

The girls were wakening up and looking around.

"What happened?" Carly asked rubbing her head.

"I don't know but it felt like something stung me" Misty stated as she help herself up as the other girls were doing the same.

"Wait! Isn't there people missing?" Via asked looking around looking for said people. The girls made eye contact with one another all saying the same thing the boys were missing.

"Alright ok calm down well find then it not like they got kidnapped" Aki awkwardly giggled the other nodded not too sure of what to think as they looked around. Something caught Via's eye, something was hanging on a nearby tree branch she walked over and pick up a single silk string.

"Guys!" she was alarmed the other girls came to her look at her as she held it out.

"What do you think this is?" Via asked holding it out so the other could see it, although she already had an idea.

"It looks like spider silk form a web." Misty confirmed what Via was thinking.

"Why is that important? We are in the woods spiders can be all over the places." Aki brushed it off. Via groaned out loud it was about time to tell them.

"True Aik but I have been having dream more like nightmare and it had a spider in it and he was after us." They all just stood there for a minute or two.

"You don't think?" Carly voice was shacking.

"We have to find them fast." Aki rushed

"But we don't have our keeper abilities." Misty added everyone was thinking.

"We'll come up with something we have to." Via somber added.

**VIA POV **

We hiked deeper into the woods; no tracks, not anything to show any traces of the guys. I wanted to strangle the next thing I saw which to my disappointment it was a tree.

"Damit, damit, damit." As I hit the tree.

"Calm down Via taking it out on a tree isn't going to help." Aki voice was starting to get on my nerves really fast.

"Let keep focus" Misty tried but we shot her a glances.

"Come on you guys, were friends, sister even we shouldn't be fighting like this." Carly tried but we about had it with each other and that was that we screamed, yelled and fought with each other.

"Hey girls? What are you guys fighting about?" some voices called we stop and turned around there was Travis, Logan, Luke and Mike with their keepers Alex, Emily, Janet , and Diana.

"So are you guys going to answer us, why are you fighting and where are the guys." Travis asked we felt stupid for fighting over nothing.

"Long story." Misty covered.

"Our camp site is up ahead, why don't you come and tell us?" Alex sincerely told us we nodded and walk with them.

We we're know sitting by the camp fire explaining what happen.

"That can happen!" the all said in shock.

"Yep" we announced

"No wonder you're at each other throats, the animal sprit is restless and it take time to control, when you're with other anime spirit." Logan informed us.

"Gee that would have been great to know before hade." My voice was sour.

"So you don't know who took the guys?" Travis ignored my comment.

That brought us back to the task at hand.

" Do you guys know anything about a spider?" Aki asked the boys turned white. They knew.

"Yeah there is one spited anime and he's not a friendly guy." Mike explain. " his name is Kapara and he was Sayer's son. He different he can use his abilities in human from which is hard to do."

But Travis doses that snake hypnotic thing." Carly pointed out.

"Yes but that because I study hypnosis to do it." Travis answered back.

That made us all go "oh".

"Do you guys know where this kappa who it. Is at?" Misty asked them

"Welllllllllll" Luke began

"Taking that as a yes." I caught him

"Mostly likely in the hut in the heart of the woods in the middle of nowhere but I never been there."

We thank them before we turned into animals.

"Whoa you girls weren't kidding." Mike joked we glared or growled at them

"Alright I know not funny." He quickly added but what started us is what Travis did.

"Alright you should know we can talk telapthicley so here what you girls need to know and I don't want to frighten the girls but if you need." Travis began.

"Thanks Travis really but I think we have to do this ourselves but the offer swell just keep the girls safe." I told him, he was hesitant but he soon answered.

"alright."

"But" Logan.

" stop it, they don't need us. Just promise to stick together and don't fight" Travis stated.

"Deal." We answered and together and then we were on our way. Deep into the wood to find us a spider before time runs out.

**Fate in the star: Thank you for keeping with me you are all loved. Please Review.**


	9. pettion

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth

fate in the star


End file.
